


Trapped in the Web

by kurejii_pancakes



Category: Ultimate Spider-Man (Cartoon)
Genre: Angst, Depression, F/M, First Kiss, I'm Bad At Tagging, M/M, Minor Violence, Multi, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Please Kill Me, Sleep Deprivation, creepy dreams, umm... - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-28
Updated: 2015-09-10
Packaged: 2018-04-17 17:23:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4675100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kurejii_pancakes/pseuds/kurejii_pancakes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What would you do if you found out that there was something in your head? It tells you things and makes you do things you'll regret. What if that very thing was something that you thought you got rid of for good? Could you tell your friends? And also struggle with awkard feelings towards your rival? The life of our web slinging hero is never easy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Don't own these fabs characters. And never ever will. Meaning I make no money from this....sadly...

(Peter's P.O.V)

"Peter, are you okay? You look a little green"

Peter couldn't help but grimace a little when Harry asked him that. He did feel a little under the weather today though, like he was about to throw up at anytime.Fighting crime as Spiderman, in the night of a cold New York. Yeah, that probably made him sick. Or, possibly, that bad breakfast burrito he ate this morning. However, it would have been wise to adjust his suit for the cold nights of Fall. Maybe he could ask Doc Connors to add in some thermal tights and built in hand warmers to his gloves. He mentally cursed at himself that he didn't think of this sooner and put that on the top of his to-do list.

"It's okay, Harry," Peter said. "Just a bit queasy. Besides... I'm not gonna let a simple bug ruin our time to finally hang out together."

"You sure? We can cancel if you'd want," Harry said uncertainly. The perks of being a super awesome hero and a busy teenage boy in high school. He was in charge of a team, although fun to be with, but a pain in the butt to lead. Fury always call him for difficult missions that tires him out and late nights struggling through school studies and homework. He haven't been with his friends in weeks and he wasn't going to cancel their day to the movies, even if the world was coming to an end.

Peter felt the bile rise in his throat, but he simply pushed it down and gave his friend a fake smile. "We are not cancelling! I'm fine... Let's just go pick up MJ, okay?"

"If you say so, Pete." He rolled his eyes.

Peter punched his friend's arm playfully. "Have I ever steered you wrong?"

"Remember the 'taco' incident?"

"I was a child!" Peter protested.

"It happened three weeks ago!"

"I've matured since then..."

\---

Mary Jane was already on her front porch by the time they've arrived, looking through whatever pictures she had on her video camera. She looked up from her device to find the boys in front of her. "Hey, guys," she smiled.

Harry waved. "Hey, MJ. Ready to go?"

Peter was going to greet her until a wave of nausea washed over him. His head started to pound with great intensity, like someone was drilling a jackhammer into his skull. He had never felt this much pain in his entire life. He was Spiderman. He was used to being stabbed and knocked around by villains, but nothing compared to this. This was a whole new level of torture.

"Sure, I'm ready to go! I've been dying to see this movie since the previews came out." Harry laughed.

"What about you Peter? ... Peter?" Mary Jane glanced at him, who doubled over on the ground. "Peter!"

The two teens rushed to their collapsed friend. Harry placed his hand on Peter's forehead, which was caked in sweat. "He needs to go to the hospital. He's burning up."

MJ nodded,"I'll call 911."

"G-guys... I-it's okay..." Peter gasped for air. More pain ebbed into his brain. It felt like his head was going to burst! He was thrashing around wildly, his limbs was soon held down by a heavy weight and he could feel someone lift him up. Heavy voices were heard, but

Peter was to far gone to make out the words. His spider senses were going haywire. Then suddenly, a high shrilling laugh cackled into his thoughts, making the pain worse. Peter's heart froze when those three words reached into his mind.  
'I AM CARNAGE!!!'

Then Peter was the consumed into darkness...

\----------------------------------------------------------

(Sam's P.O.V)

Great... Another wonderful day in one of S.H.I.E.L.D's most thrilling training sessions. Sam flew into the air, lighting up the training room from the blue energy radiating from his body. White Tiger and Iron Fist were down below doing some badass ninja whatever skills on some drone dummies, while to his left, Powerman was smashing in the walls that had hidden weapons built inside. And the devishly handsome Nova, took care of the deadly lasers.

Sam smirked then blew out a couple of lasers with his energy blasts, clearing five of them straight off in one shot. He pumped his fist in the air, "Oh yeah! That's what I'm talking about! Nova here gots the skills! Nova's the man!"

Ava groaned from down below, "Instead of talking to yourself in third person, how about you take this a little bit more seriously?" She round housed kicked a drone, tearing it in half.

"Pssh! You're just jealous that you can't be as awesome as me"

Ava rolled her eyes from under her mask. "Ew... I prefer rubbing Luke's sweaty feet than to be you."

Luke turned around after punching in a missile launcher, "Hey! They're not that bad!"

Danny laughed from behind, "They make garbage seem like flowers, but better than being Sam."

"Hah hah hah, guys... Very funny," Sam snapped. "I however, think that I'm far more superior in brains, strength and looks than all of you combined."

"Okay then, 'Mr. Superior', if your so gloriously amazing then you should know that there's a laser gun loading up behind you," Ava retorted.

Sam gave her a confused look then turned around."What laser gu- oof!" A laser beam shot Sam in the gut, forcing him to take impact on the steel floor. Smoke rose from his stomach as he groaned in pain.

Luke went over to Sam grabbing his hand to get up, "Come now, Sam. Where's that charisma you had goin' on?" He laughed, along with the other two teen heroes. Sam shrugged him off and headed towards the exit, red embarrassment clear on his face. Ava yelled behind him that training wasn't over yet, but Sam still charged on until he was in his room.

He belly flopped onto his bed, face planting himself into the pillows, not even bothering to take off his suit. Man, training sessions were a pain in the ass. Sure he loves stretching his abilities to the fullest, but it was tiresome to wake up to that every morning. He needed a break. Or a least one day off.

Sam's brain suddenly drifted towards Peter... 'It's his day off today... I wonder what Web- head's up to,' Sam thought. 'Probably with his normal friends no doubt...It would've been better if he was training with me...'

Then a small blush started to bloom onto his tanned cheeks. Yeah... Sam hated to admit it, but he has a small crush on the web slinger. Which was turning into a very big one at that, and very quickly. Not at first though. He used to hate Peter with great intensity, thinking he could just show up out of the blue and become his leader, especially without the intense training he had to undergo. And hating him for making fun of his very stylish helmet. They would always argue and bicker with each other, which after awhile turned out to be pretty fun.

Sam didn't know what triggered this. Now, all he knew was that whenever he was with Pete now, his heart would pound in his chest, and his whole cocky personality would show up trying to impress his leader.  
He pressed further down into the pillows moaning. Peter would never go out with a guy like Sam. He's not that oblivious to his own obnoxious attitude. Plus, he was a hundred percent sure that Pete isn't the slightest bit gay. For a couple of minutes Sam's phone began to buzz on his nightstand. Moaning some more, he grabbed the device and answered without checking the caller I.d.

"Yo, this is Sam-" he cut off. "Aunt Mae? What's wrong? Okay... Just take a deep breathe and relax...Tell me what's wrong." All the air in Sam caught in his lungs. "I- I'll be there ASAP, don't worry." He quickly hung up the phone, and jumped from the bed. Almost ripping his suit from his body, he shrugged on his normal clothes that he found on the floor not even caring if it's dirty or not. He ran out the room to his other teammates who was sitting in front of the tv screen in Luke's room, watching football.

"Guys," Sam yelled to get there attention.

"Well if it isn't 'Mr. Superior', come cryin' back," Luke snickered until he saw the look on Sam's face.

Danny got up and walked over to him, putting his hand in Sam's shoulder.

"What is troubling you, my friend?"  
Sam exhaled, "Peter's in the hospital."

\----------------------------------------------------------

(Peter's P.O.V)

"Do you think he's dead?"

Somebody had said...

Then there was a loud smack, "Sam, he's not dead!"

"Ow! Didn't have to hit me, Ava!"

'Ava? Bucket-head?' Peter thought. 'What's going on? Wait. Why do they think I'm dead!?'

"He looks like he is in a peaceful meditation. One with the universe."

A low chuckle rang out, "Or he's just sleeping, Danny."

'Luke? Danny?' Okay now this was getting weird for Peter.

"Hey guys," Sam shouted. "Sleeping Spider's waking up!"

Peter opened his eyes, but immediately regretted it as a dull throb hit his head. He winced.

"Woah, Pete, calm down," Luke pushed him down back on the bed when Peter tried to get up. "Don't need to force yourself."

"Where am I?" Peter looked around the small room and discovered that his clothes were missing, replaced with a paper gown. "I'm at the hospital?"

Ava answered, "Yes. You gave Mary Jane and Harry quite the scare. Don't worry they both just left a couple of minutes ago with Aunt Mae to take them home. But, don't you remember anything?

"No..." Peter tried to rack his mind to what happened. He was with Harry and MJ until this intense pain took over him, then he fell over hearing-- Peter's body tensed.

"Carnage..." He whispered so low no one could hear him.

"What is it, Pete?" Luke asked.

Peter wondered if he should tell them that the supposedly defeated Carnage was heard inside his head. He remembered the day the Green Goblin kidnapped him(while he was hanging out with Harry), and said that he would soon become his 'new son'. He had strapped Peter down and infused the symbiote into his veins, thus transforming him into that awful beast. He had no control over his body whatsoever, as he fought his friends, luckily not severely injuring them.

Thankfully it all ended when the symbiote went back to Harry, his first host, and became Venom. And soon they paired off, defeating the Green Goblin and somehow managed to get Harry back in the process.  
He shivered at the thought of Carnage. Yeah. That wasn't one of his favorite past experiences. But should he tell his team? For all he knew, he could have imagined the voice. They might think he's crazy. Then again, it could be the source to his predicament. Peter felt his temples begin to throb again.

"...ter...eter...," Sam's voice rung out,

"Yo! Web-head!"

Peter jumped out of his thought bubble. He felt the eyes of his concerned team burn into him. "Did you say something?"

Ava answered, "We wanted to know what you mumbled... Then you just sort of spaced out."

"I feel your aura is battling within each other," Danny chimed in with his usual spiritual talk.

Peter gave him a quizzical look. He never understood his friend's ranting.

"Meaning; you're conflicted with something." He answered. "What is it that your not telling us?"

The throbbing began to intensify. Peter groaned in response. "Well... I guess there's no point in hiding it..." 'They're my team... My friends... You can tell them. Even if they'll think you're a crazy nutcase.' He took in a deep breath and looked at his team tiredly, but before he could speak, a blood curling screech roared in his thoughts.

'YOU BELONG TO ME!!'

Peter grunted as each word the symbiote yelled pierced his brain. 'W-what the hell...' Peter thought.

"Hey, Pete, you okay?" Luke crossed his field of vision. Even though his eyes were covered in shades, Peter could still see the worry stretched on his face.

Another stab of pain shot through, making him hunch over grabbing his head. His skull felt like a soda can being crushed in a compactor. Carnage growled, his voice sounded like two different pitched men were talking at the same time; one high, one low. It made Peter shudder. 'You are mine, Peter... You belong to me. Mind and body....'


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the wait~ Was on vacation for awhile
> 
> *don't own any of these characters

(Sam's P.O.V)

Peter was freaking him out; His eyes were wide open, not even blinking.

Sam has seen the young hero space out from time to time, but this was just getting creepy. And being a galactic warrior from outer space, Nova has seen creepy.

"I think we should get a doctor," Danny said.

"Or maybe call S.H.I.E.L.D," Luke answered. "This don't seem like a situation they can be treated with normal medicine. Did we do any missions that could've messed with his brain?" Big guy has got a point on that one.

"For the past couple of weeks we have only been fighting The Trapster."

Sam laughed. "Maybe some of that glue got squirted up his nose to his brain," he joked, trying to lighten the mood only to pushed down by his friends seriousness. "Hey, I don't like this either. Someone is seriously messin' with my- I'm mean Web-head's noggin."  A blush crept up his cheeks to what Sam almost said. 'Was I really going to say 'my' Peter?' He thought. 'I hope no one noticed. Get back in the game Nova! Now is not the time for this.'

Luckily no one caught on.

"Yo, Webs? You in there?" Sam leaned over him, and stopped when in his face was only inches apart from the spider hero. He wanted to so badly to get closer until his lips were on top of Peter's perfectly pink ones, but that would be wrong. His friends were right there and the fact that Parker's head was screwed in a little too loosely could make it worse. Sam coughed into his fist, "So what's the plan to get our fearless leader back?"

All was silent until Ava spoke up, "We don't really know what to do.... Maybe we should contact S.H.I.E.L.D?"

Then Danny said, "That seems like the most reasonable ch-" Danny was cut off by their S.H.I.E.L.D watches.

"Looks like there's trouble Downtown. The Trapster is at it again..." Ava said with an eye roll. "Luke, Sam and I will go and get him, Danny, you go to the Helicarriar and tell Fury about Peter."

Danny nods, "Who should stay with Peter?"

Sam's heart made a big thump in his r.ib cage, then his hand shot up in a blur. "I'll do it,"he said a little too enthusiastically. Everybody looked at him,making him blush a deep shade of red under his tanned skin. "I mean.... Someone needs to watch the idiot. And besides, I still got glue in the cracks of places that should not and will never be mentioned."

Ava rolled her eyes, for the hundredth time this day. "Fine...just don't do anything stupid."

\----------------------------------------------------------

(Peter's P.O.V)

Peter gasped out in pain. 'I-I thought you were gone! How are you in my head? And... You can talk?'

Carnage laughed. 'We'll save that story for a later time, little spider... We have business to attend to.'

Peter didn't like the sound of that. 'Business? What business!?'

Carnage cackled, 'You will soon find out once we reunite with Father...'

"Goblin..." Peter gasped out loud.

 He heard someone say something  but Peter was to deep in his conversation to hear.

'That's right, little bug... Once we find him... We will be a happy family once again....'  Carnage said with glee.

'Like hell I'm going to become part of this crazy family!' He shouted.

Peter's spiders sense went off, waking him from his mind.   There was a painful stinging to on cheeks and he instantly grabbed the thing that was abusing his face. He looked on to find Sam; who was on top of him, slapping his face. "Sam!?"

"HE'S ALIVE," Sam mocked, "You were really freaking us out Webs."

Peter's cheeks burned red, and it wasn't from the stinging from Sam's hand prints. The web slinger stared into dark mocha eyes, almost forgetting what was going on in his head. If someone were to walk in this room to find Sam sitting on his lap, he would just die of embarrassment right then and there.

"B-Bucket-head," he choked out, "What are you doing?"

Sam smiled, "Just got bored staring at your bug eyes. Thought maybe slapping you could wake you up from the Twilight Zone. Guessed it worked." He then leaned in closer to flick Peter's nose.

Peter couldn't help but laugh while slapping Sam's hand away. He sure needed his reassuring presence.

Somehow Sam was always able to lighten the mood by his jokes. Peter inhaled, but was unable to due to the heavy weight on his stomach.  
"Yo, Bucket-head, do you think you can get off of me? Your fat butt is heavier than a sack of bricks."

Sam blushed. Then he pouted, but Peter knew it was false, "Whatever you say Webs. And F.Y.I, my butt is fabulous."

"Yeah it is," Parker agreed. "Especially in your uniform...." He trailed off, just now realizing what he just said. "I-I mean...I  don't stare at it...I have to know the thing I've been saving...my god...just forget I said anything." He pleaded.

\----------------------------------------------------------

(Sam's P.O.V)

He could've sworn his heart did a somersault right in his chest. Sam blinked twice slowly....'Did I hear right,' he thought. Did just commented on how great my butt looked?'

Before he could comment, the door to hospital opened revealing Aunt Mae with a get well card in hand.

"Why hello, Samuel,"she greeted him.

Ignoring his previous astonishment, he went over to Aunt Mae to give her a hug. "Hey, Aunt Mae."

She smiled warmly at him, then looked down to Peter in the bed. "Oh You're awake! How're you doing sweety?" Mae went up to her nephew to give him a kiss on his forehead.

 "Pretty alright, Aunt Mae." Sam knew the Web-head was lying. He could sense the uneasiness within his features. He was hiding something.

"I'm glad to her that, sweety." She looks around the room, " Sam? Where are the others?" She asked looking around the room to find the three other teens missing.

He looked over to Pete, who was now asking the same question with his eyes. "Um...they went to go finish a school project." He lied, knowing Peter will understand the true meaning.

"Well... they'll visit once we go home."

Peter looked up at her, " I can leave?"  
She grinned. The doctor said we can scadaddle once he gives you one more look over. She turns to Sam, "Would you like to come over for lunch, Sam?"

Sam nodded, "Would love to, Mrs. P."

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please R&R~ and again, please critique as much and nicely as possible. I live for your input

**Author's Note:**

> Please comment~ it will make me truly happy. And please tell what you think. I try to make this as funny as possible and keep the characters the same(well... Except for the pairings). Giv me pointers. Thank you


End file.
